The research and development activities of the Signal Processing and Instrumentation Section (SPIS) are collaborative efforts with NIH Institute scientists, and often result in the development of unique, specialized biomedical instruments. Other projects involve signal and video processing algorithm development required for system simulation and data analysis. In-house capabilities and accomplishments have established SPIS as an engineering focal point that strengthens the IRP interactive environment facilitating science through successive iterations of experiment, theory development, design, and implementation. With 25+ active projects, SPIS has collaborated with 18 NIH Institutes and Centers on technology and methodology development projects. Example past and current collaborative projects, as well as associated research studies include: 1. Laser Capture Tissue Microdissection (LCM) for Molecular Analysis of Disease States and Normal Development Tissue Activated/Expression Microdissection (TAM, xMD, TAM, fTAM) (NICHD, NIDA, NIBIB, NCI, NIMH). 2. Electron Paramagnetic Resonance (EPR) Imaging of In Vivo Oxygen Status Associated with Cancer Treatment Studies (NCI, NINDS). 3. Technologies for Fly Optomotor Behavioral Analysis and Genetic Dissection of Color-vision Circuit Studies (NICHD). 4. Systems Enabling Study of Integration of Chromatic Information in the Higher Visual Center of Drosophila (NICHD). 5. A Microfluidic Platform for PNA-Based Molecular Diagnostics of HIV-1 (NIDDK, NIBIB). 6. Development of a Video-Based Tracking System for the Routine Clinical Evaluation of Motor Disorders (NIDA, NIA). 7. A Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled, Randomized Human Laboratory Pilot Study of Baclofen in Anxious Alcoholics (NIAAA, NIDA). 8. High throughput systems to evaluate drug/chemicals in adult flies (NIDDK). 9. Analytical Ultracentrifugation Technologies (NIBIB). 10. Advanced Methods of Whole Mount Sectioning of Prostatectomy Specimens for Imaging, Diagnosis, and Pathology Studies - Correlating In Vivo Prostate MRI and Histopathology using Individualized MR-Based Molds (NCI). 11. System for Continuous Observation of Rodents in Home-cage Environment (SCORHE) for Phenotyping and Cancer Treatment Evaluation (NCI, NIDDK, FDA). 12. Quantitative Fluorescence Lifetime Imaging for Disease Detection and Monitoring (NICHD, NCI, NIBIB). 13. Perfusion Bioreactor System facilitating 3D Skin Model Development for Cancer and Drug Efficacy Studies (NCI, NIBIB). 14. Tumor Cell Monitoring Strategies to Study the Effects of Microenvironment on Anti-cancer Drug Efficacy In Culture Monitoring and Control Technologies for Modeling In Vivo Conditions (NCI). 15. Engineering Retinal Therapies via Bioreactors & 3D Gels (NEI, NIBIB). 16. Smartphone Applications to Measure Risky Driving Behavior (NICHD). 17. Capsule Endoscopy Technologies for Video Stabilization and Localization (NLM, NIBIB, NCI, NIDDK). 18. Technologies to Study Rodent Vestibular Sensory Evoked Potentials (NIDCD). 19. Quantitative Characterization of Normal and Disease Cervix Tissue (NICHD, NHLBI). 20. High-resolution Gamma Imager and Positron Position Imager for Small Animal Imaging of Radioisotopes for Cancer Treatment (NCI, CC). 21. Radiochemistry Laboratory Instrumentation and Automation Enabling Radiotracer Development and Preclinical Neuroimaging Research (NIAAA). 22. Signal Processing of Autonomic Measures for Behavioral Neurophysiology (NIMH). 23. Phenotyping and behavior analysis for Top1mt/Parkin deficient mice (NCI). 24. Large-scale video monitoring study of effect of Drd2 gene on obesity (NIDDK). 25. Profiling activity of mice on Tempol diet (NCI). 26. Wireless Transmission of Anesthesiology Parameters in an MRI Environment (CC). 27. Spectral Domain Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) for Tissue Motion Tracking and Skin Blood Volume Imaging (NHLBI, NICHD). 28. Photo Dynamic Therapy (PDT) Technologies Integrated with Cancer Imaging Probes (NCI, NIBIB). 29. A Handheld Field Deployable Hematoma Detector: A Practical Application of Motion as Signal in Near Infra-red Imaging (NICHD). 30. Two-Photon Excitation Fluorescence Microscopy (TPEFM) Motion Tracking to Study In-vivo Subcellular Structures (NHLBI). 31. Portable Fluorescence Camera System for Offsite Tumor Imaging (NCI, NIBIB). 32. Image-Based Robotic Targeting System to Control Micromanipulators for Living Biological Tissues (Brain/Spinal) Studies (NINDS). 33. Functional Near Infrared Spectroscopy Imaging Technologies for the Study of Traumatic Brain Injury (NINDS, NICHD). 34. Fluorescence Photo Activation Localization 2D/3D Microscopy and Analysis System to Study Biological Processes (NCI, NIAID, NICHD, NIBIB). 35. Tissue Microarray (TMA) Technologies for Cancer Studies (NCI, Childrens National Medical Center). 36. Temporal-spectral Programmable Lighting for Health and Rhythm Entrainment (NICHD, OD, NINR, Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory, and DOE). 37. Nonhuman Primate Maternal-fetal Monitoring System for Investigating the Effects of Prenatal Psychological Stress (NICHD). 38. Bronchial Tree 3D Models to Enable Development of Radio-frequency and Laser Ablation Methodologies (CC, NCI). 39. Obtaining Isolated IR Spectrum of Each Stage in the Polymerization of Abeta Oligomers (NHLBI, NIBIB). 40. Visible and IR Optical Scanning Spectrometry to Study Energy Transduction by Bacteriorhodopsin (NHLBI, NIBIB, NIST). 41. Muscle Tension Transients Collection and Analysis Technologies to Study Cardiomyopathy Mutations (NHLBI). 42. Real-time Fluorescence-Enhanced Imaging as an Aid to Cancer Surgery (NCI, NIBIB). 43. Methods to Identify Neural Substrates of Behavior in Flies - Flight Initiation Detection System (NIMH). 44. Technologies to Assess Saliva Production in Association with Sjogren Syndrome Studies (NIDCR). 45. High-Throughput Ultrasound-accelerated Tissue Fixation Technologies to Improve Biomolecule Preservation (NCI). 46. MRI Motion Artifacts Technologies to Generate Phantom Motion for the Study of Correction Strategies (NICHD). 47. Technologies for low-field MRI (NICHD). 48. Automated Fabrication Technologies for Hydrogels with Gradient of Compliance: Application to Cell Mechanotaxis and Durotaxis (NICHD). 49. High Resolution Vibrational Spectroscopic Imaging to Study Cellular Membranes (NIDDK). 50. Microfluidics, Microfabrication, and Microanalysis Technologies for Molecular Analysis and Biomedical Research (NIBIB, NIST). 51. Functional MRI (fMRI) Methodologies and Devices to Study Communication Disorders and Treatments (NIDCD). 52. Classification of Monkey Vocalizations for Neurophysiological Studies involving Auditory Processing (NIMH). 53. Genetics and Mechanisms of Pain - Developing a Mouse Model - A Non-injurious Assay to Study Mechanisms of Pharmacodynamics and Transmission of Noxious Stimulus (CC). 54. Functional MRI to Study Neural Processes Underlying Self-agency (NINDS). 55. Real-time Multispectral Endoscope Imaging as an Aid to Cancer Surgery and HPV Studies (NCI, NIBIB). 56. Gait Analysis Technologies (CC, NICHD). 57. cDNA and Protein Microarray Technologies (NCI, NHGRI, NIEHS). 58. Chromosome Microdissection Technologies (NICHD, NHGRI). 59. Single Molecule, DNA, and Chromatin Fiber Mechanics and Manipulation Technologies (NCI, NICHD). 60. Atomic Force Microscopy (AFM) Imaging (NIAMS). 61. Magnetic Resonance Elastography (MRE) Imaging (NINDS). 62. Ultrasound Imaging (NHLBI).